


Resurrected

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Bats, Betrayal, Blood, Corpses, Death, End of the World, Gore, Guns, Knives, M/M, Monsters, Nyma - Freeform, Pining, Shiro - Freeform, Short Chapters, Voltron, Walking dead references, Zombie AU, Zombies, backstories, do it for pride month, gay for knives, gay zombie fighting, gayaf, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, lots of death, maybe smut?, nymas a bitch, thieves, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a zombie outbreak has taken over; leaving keith to fend for himself and subsequently an unwanted partner that somehow butted into his life. Will keith die from infection or the hour long tales that lance just wont shut up about? Basically a gory and tragic story that im currently working on at 2 in the morning. Enjoy the zombie apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

_6 years old is when he got his first bike._

_At 7 he fell and scraped his knees._

_At 9 he had found a stray cat_

_At 12 is when he got into his first fight._

_At 14 his mother died, and his father disappeared._

_17 is when his knees hit the pavement, scarring him into remembering that he couldnt leave this hell._

_18_ he was arrested.

 _19_ he was let go.

 _21_ he found a broken home.

_23_

_The apocalypse started._

  
"Shit shit shit _fucking HELL_." Keith snarled as he swung his legs over the counter top, a bat in hand. A loud, inhuman shriek could be heard coming closer and closer from an aisle in the back of the station he broke into. Yes, broke into. Meaning there was a window smashed in somewhere. Its not like it would matter; he doubted any cops would come after him. The world had ended, afterall.

Keith had grabbed a few bags of doritos and even maybe a pack of gum before shoving his shoulder into a window that was still put together; his body hitting the cement. He glanced up at the monstrosity that had limped its way to the front of the store, currently trying to throw itself on top of the man that was scrambling to get to his feet.

"Where did i-" he cut himself off as he noticed the red truck parked across the lot. " _FUCK_!" He took off at a full sprint when the thing had grabbed at his hood, just managing to get away with the thing running after him.

He dove into the front seat and slammed the door in the once human..thing. He fumbled with the keys in his hand and started the car, practically running over the animated corpse with a screech of the tires.

"All this shit for some fucking chips.." he grumbled, looking into the rearview mirror; pulling the steering wheel almost to the point where the truck flipped as a hand reached out from the back seat. A mutilated face peered out as keith grabbed a dagger from the glove department, twisting his body so he could drive it into the head of the zombie that had managed to get into his car. With a shriek of the monster and a grunt from the man the dagger was pulled out and driven back in over and over.

Brain and black blood spewed over the dashboard and the two seats- keith was careful to cover his eyes and close his mouth. The body had collapsed to the floor of the back seat with a **_thud_**.

Keith looked up and frowned at the body in the back, making a face at how much it fucking reeked. "Jesus man.." he sighed and got out, careful to look around before opening the door and dragging the corpse out into the side of the road.

"Id give you a proper burial site.. but alas, you _trashed_ _my_ _truck_." He kicked the side of the zombie before storming back into his seat.

He only drove a few feet before his truck sputtered out and died. He looked up to notice that he had left his lights  _on_.

He slammed his face on the horn.


	2. Chapter 2

That was a bad idea.

Honking the horn was a _very_ bad idea indeed.

Over a dozen walkers now chased after him as he sprinted down the road with his bat and a small bag that held some other necessities. He had glanced over his shoulder a few times at the hoard of rotting beings shrieking and clawing their way past each other.

"Its the best day _ever_ , isnt it Keith." He found himself saying as he turned a quick corner, ending up in a quiet, run down town. He didnt exactly have time for sight seeing so instead he latched onto the railing of the stairs leading from the side of a building to the roof.

Keith had just missed the reach of the walker grabbing for his ankle, and continued to climb up the metal bar before swinging his legs over and running up the stairs. When he got to the roof he looked down in shock, only to see that these... these devils were throwing each other up the stairs. "What the- no no no _nO_." He reached into his bag for his dagger and began to frantically unscrew the bolts keeping the stairs attached to the building. Once they came off keith was almost face to face with one of them; before it was falling backwards. "Later, you sick bastards." He gave a small wave as the stairs collapsed to the ground, taking the zombies with it.   
Keith sighed and sat down with his back to the small ledge, closing his eyes for a moment before catching a glimpse of something falling off the other side of the roof. "What the hell?"

He slowly got to his feet and made his way over, peaking over the edge. "Huh.." nothing was there. "I must be going crazy.." he chuckled and shook his head. Keith walked back over to his spot and sat in silence for a minute or two, then reached for his bag and dug through it. His eyebrows furrowed as his hands tossed around his equipment and tools in search of something, before dumping everything out in front of him. "Where the fuck are my chips?!"

________________________________

  
Keith never found his chips. It was a tragic day indeed.

The man had found a small entrance inside the building he had climbed and slipped down into it with a bat in hand. First he checked for any zombies and when he didnt find any he busied himself with boarding up the first floor windows and doors.

After a while he grabbed as many snacks and as much water that he could find, which was fairly a lot. This place was like some out of stock gas station. He took his treasures and stored them in the back room, making sure the door was locked. He began to search under the counters and in the register. There was money, but what was the point of money when you could take anything you wanted and no one would stop you?

There was also a gun.

Oh thank _god_.

Keith grabbed it and made sure it was loaded before searching for any more ammunition for it. He found several in the counter under the register. Gotta love the south.

After a while of poking and prodding at other counters and shelves in the store, keith had made a fairly comfortable bed out of rugs that were being sold and throw pillows. A very weird combination indeed, but it worked. The poor kid hadnt gotten any sleep in a few days and it was really starting to get to him. So much so that the second he laid down, he was out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When keith woke up the gun he had was missing. Just.. just _gone_. He had searched under where he had been sleeping and even in his bag but it just. wasn't.  _there_. "How the hell.." he grumbled and rubbed his head. "Whatever. I bet theres more in here anyways." He sighed to himself as he got up, holding his stomach as it growled. He made his way back to the small storage closet where he had stashed his food; only to find that it was strangely unlocked. He stared at the knob for a few minutes before pulling out his dagger and taking a deep breath. He stepped back, lifting up his boot, and kicking the door right in.

" _OW_!! What the _FUCK_ MAN!?" A person yelled from inside, obviously having been knocked over by the force of the door.

Keiths frown only became more intense. To him, The only thing worse than zombies were humans. Especially thieving ones for that matter. Keith pushed open the door again with his small dagger in his hand, directing it towards the source of the voice. But he was met with the gun that he had found earlier. _"Dios mio_ , if that door had hit my face id have already put a hole in your- is that a _mullet_?" The man holding a gun chuckled as he pressed the barrel of his weapon to keiths forehead. "Oh god dont tell me. Are you some type of Elvis impersonator????? A hairspray actor??" He laughed as keith scowled, pressing his knife against the others stomach, causing him to flinch.

"How the fuck did you get in here?? Who the hell even _are_ you?" Keith asked as he pressed the knife a little harder, not really caring that there was a gun against his forehead.

"I dont have to tell you quiznak. Now why dont you just back off before i put a bullet in you?" The other giggled as he tapped the gun against his forehead. Keith only rolled his eyes and reached up, pressing his thumb against the others that was on the trigger.

"H-huh?? W-wait wait waitwaitwait hey man do you wanna _die_ -!" 'click'. Keith was still staring up into the blue eyes of the thief in front of him.

"Its not loaded.." the other breathed out in what sounded like relief. "Damn. I thought you were crazy for an second. Haha, suicidal maniac.." he rubbed the back of his neck, his face going red as he dropped the gun on the floor. "W-well.. you see here.." he started, sounding all innocent now that his only source of defense was gone. "I-im hungry y'know? And you.. kinda stashed all of the food in here... so i... yeah.. um.." he looked down at the knife pressed against his stomach before looking to the one holding it. "I will just be on my way then!" He gave a blinding smile as he tried to edge his way past keith.

"Oh hold up. Youre not going anywhere. How the hell did you even manage to get in here? Were you following me?!" Kieth asked as he nudged lances stomach with the knife again. "N-no!!! Well, yes- but thats not the point! You looked like you knew what you were doing, i saw you take down about 15 zombies yesterday!!! Some guys just want to feel some protection!" The thief defended as he poutily crossed his arms, looking off to the side. Keith stared at him a bit longer before sighing loudly. "Fine. Ill let you leave. But i better not see you back here." He warned as he put his knife away; watching as the tonned man immediately brightened up.

"Oh thank you... for a second i thought you were going to gut me." He wiped his brow as he placed a long hand over his stomach.

Keith didnt smile. "Well, i didnt. So get out." He pointed to the entrance leading to the roof since the door had been boarded up. The other gasped softly. "You really wouldnt kick me out into zombie land would you????" He asked dramatically as he clung to the front of keiths shirt. "Yes, i would. So let go of me." He shoved him off and went back to locking his storage room door. He heard a soft whimper and glanced over his shoulder, only to be immediately jumped on. "PLEASEEEEE LET ME STAY HERE WITH YOU!!" The thief begged into his ear as he sobbed into his shoulder.

Keith almost fell backwards with the amount of weight that was suddenly on his back, but managed to stay standing. "Hck-! OKAY OKAY fine!! Get OFF!" The weight suddenly got lighter as the other bounced off his back with a laugh. "HA! You really _are_ a pushover arent you?" He cooed as he flicked away keiths bangs from his face; only to get his hand slapped by none other.

"Oh fuck off." He snapped. "Ill only be here for another day or two. Then im leaving." Before the other could interrupt, Keith had opened his mouth again. "And you _CANT_ come with me." He narrowed his eyes. "Damn. How far up is that stick in your ass? Meanie." The man pouted. "But whatever. Thanks for letting me stay." He held his hand out. "Im lance." He introduced himself with a warm smile. Keith stared at the hand for a moment before gently taking it. "Keith."


	4. Chapter 4

Letting lance stay was the worst agreement keith had ever actually agreed to, in his opinion.

He was loud, he snored, he made a mess, he never shut UP about the girls he's seen at the beach, and he was just plain annoying. Especially when he tries to steal keiths knife.

"Stop touching my hair, McClain." Keith scolded as lance twirled a strand or two around his finger. "But I didn't know mullets could be this soft.." he cooed but pulled his hand away when the knife in keiths hand was suddenly pointing at him.

"So, mr.grumpy.. how did the end of the world change your life?" Lance had asked as he sat cross legged in front of him, playing with the gun he had attempted to threaten Keith with but failed.

The man looked up slightly to gaze into those ocean blue eyes. "The end didnt really effect me at all." He shrugged as he continued to sharpen up the dagger in his hands. "Didn't really have a family, no home." He shrugged again. "Honestly, i dont even really know where im going." He sighed. "Probably to find my brother.. yeah, thats what im doing." He muttered.

"You.. dont have a _family_?" Lance asked as he slowly put his gun down. "Youve been alone this _entire time_?" He frowned, looking as if this information had shattered his heart.

"Its not a big deal you know.. I've dealt with it for a while." Keith decided to give the other a calming smile; which didn't seem to help.   
"Thats so _sad_!!!!" He had cried, his eyes becoming glossy. "I could never imagine my life without my family!" He exclaimed with a hand on his chest.

"And that's because its _your_ life, not mine. My life is perfectly fine without anyone else in it." Keith shook his head and ran his thumb across his brow. "What about you?" He asked, not knowing why he felt the need to keep this conversation going. Maybe lance had finally drove him crazy.

Lances usually happy and carefree demeanor suddenly took a sharp left turn. His eyes became droopy and dark, and his frown almost clenched what keith presumed was his cold, dead heart.

"Um.." he started, fidgeting with his hands a little as he looked anywhere but at keith. "Mi familia.." he sighed. "I had such a big family.. mi abuela y mi abuelo.. little siblings y mayores hermanas.. mis tios y mis tias.." he rubbed his eye. "Papa y mi mama.." he sniffled and was suddenly covering his face with the palms of his hands. "I left the fucking door _open_.. Dejé la puerta abierta! Ellos vinieron en.. Ahora mi familia esta muerta.." he sobbed and pulled his knees to his chest, looking away from keith as large tears streaked down his tanned cheeks. He covered half his face with a trembling hand, sobs racking his lean body so hard his chest _convulsed_.

Keith could only watch- he had _never_ seen this much emotion spilling out of one person. He had no idea what to do.

" _todo es mi culpa_.."


	5. Chapter 5

Keith stared at the gloves on his hands in silence. It had been hours since lance had gone up to the roof to be alone. After the taller male had finished his meltdown he had climbed the ladder with a sulk to be by himself.

Keith had contemplated following him,

But to be honest he was super awkward.

Footsteps coming closer is what got him to look up; alert and ready for any type of walker coming near.

It was only his temporary roomate.

And he looked like he had just finished crying.

"Hey.." he greeted softly, standing to his feet with some type of concerned look that had lance relaxing. "Im.. im sorry about your family. But what happened is over.." he placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Now your main focus is to keep yourself alive.." keith tried to be supportive- and it was obvious to lance that he wasnt very good at it. But he was trying, and thats what counts.

"Thanks keith.." he sighed and looked around the shop. He looked down to his feet. "I just miss them, y'know? Its just-" they both jumped when something loud smacked into one of the boarded windows. Keith made a grab for his knife and lance already had his gun in hand. "Be careful lance.." keith warned as he stepped in front; making his way to where the presumed zombie resided.

There was glass all over the floor and a piece of the boarded window had been ripped clean from where it was nailed.

Keiths looked over the damage with a raised brow. No normal zombie could have been smart enough to rip through the boarded windows. Could it?

A sharp gasp came from the man standing behind himself. He turned just as a huge, disgusting, monster, walked slowly down the aisle towards them. He looked over the bulging arm that was leaking rotting body fluids and flesh. Dark yellow eyes that stared at nothing- sharp teeth grinding and clicking together the closer it got. "K-keith.. w-what the hell is that thing?" Lance stuttered as the hand holding his gun began to shake. "I... i dont know." Keith answered. "And im not in the mood to find out. Shoot it!" He demanded as he raised his knife. It took lance a second to register before the finger on his gun wouldnt leave the trigger.

It didnt seem to be working, the walker only moving closer and closer at a slow pace; until lance could smell the sour scent of death on its lips.

Lance was shaking, he had never been this scared. He had never seen anything like this. _why werent his bullets working?? What even is that thing?!_

Keith had ripped lance away from a rough swat of the monsters dirty clawed hands by the back of his hood. "Careful!!!!" He shouted as he tried to get a jab into its side.

Lance stumbled a bit before catching his breath. "R-right.." he whispered as he dropped his gun and grabbed keiths ever faithful baseball bat.

He took a second to asses the situation. The beasts giant arm was slowing it down- and it only seemed to be growing. Mutating.

Thats where the virus lied in its body.

He took a look at its claws and teeth.. but its eyes. They werent looking at anything.

"He cant see.." lance mumbled to himself. "Keith!!! Its _blind_! The thing is blind!" He shouted to him as he ran over- bat wielded above his head. He took a swing and managed to get a good wack at the corpses ginormous arm. It growled.

It fucking _growled_.

Lance didnt like the sound of it.

"Careful lance!" The ravenette was on the beast again in a second- being careful of its claws and teeth as it drove the knife into its shoulder.  
Lance was preoccupied trying to hit its weak knees out from under it.

Bones snapped and the creature fell to the ground with a roaring thud, its claws lashing out to get a hold on either of them.   
Keith almost looked at it with pity.

"You do the honors." He sighed and glanced at lance. The brunette quickly turned to look at keith from where he was standing above the zombies head. He gave a firm nod before lifting his bat and smashing it down into its skull. The body twitched once or twice before going still, the smell of rotting flesh filling the shop almost a second later.

Lance smiled as he looked at keith. "We really are a good team.." he sighed. "Keith?" He reached out to him. Something was wrong.

Keith was clutching his lower arm- just below his elbow. He was sweating and his eyes were closed tight.

"Oh no.." lances breath got caught as he noticed the deep, bloody gash of the monsters claws. "K-keith.. keith oh my god.." he was panicking now. He didnt know what to do; the one _alive_ person he had found in months was infected.

"Lance.. lance listen, there can still be a chance." Keith reasoned as he slowly sat himself down against a shelf, sweat dripping down his forehead. He picked up his dagger and handed it up.

Lance stared at it as if it offended him. "Keith what are y- no. Keith  
No, i-i cant! You cant mean that i.. i have to cut.." he looked like he was gonna be sick.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I would do it myself but i dont want to pass out in the process. Just do it lance- youll be doing me a favor." He gave the brunette a pleading look. "Please.. its the only way."

Lance stared before giving a quick nod and kneeling down. With a bite of his lip he ripped off two pieces of his sweatshirt. One to wrap tightly around keiths wounded arm, and the other for Keith to bite down on. He took it between his teeth and bit down hard, staring up at lance for a second. He gave a quick nod and lance pressed the knife above the infection.

" _HHHNNNnnngGH_!!!!!" Keiths head smacked back against the shelf as blood splattered and pooled below where lance was sawing away at the poor mans arm; repeating the same chant over and over. "I-im sorry, im sorry.. its okay- its almost over.." he whispered as an attempt to get keith to calm down.

The poor man was writhing and kicking his legs out, closing his eyes as tight as he could as his other hand curled into a fist.

He didnt want them to but his tears were running down his blood splattered cheeks and hitting the floor. And suddenly he was shrieking until his lungs _burned_.

A loud snap came from his arm.. and it was now only hanging on by a few damaged tendons. The wrap kept the blood from flowing too horrendously, but that didnt mean that blood wasnt hitting the floor.

Lance felt like he was going to puke as he cut away the last few ligaments keeping his arm attached. The limb fell to the floor with a thud. And so did keith. Tears still ran down his cheeks as he rested against the floor, his temporary gag falling out of his mouth.

Lance sighed and quickly positioned the poor man onto his back in a more comfortable position and grabbed a few pieces of gauze from a first aid kit that they both had stashed away. He stitched up as many open veins and as many pieces of hanging skin as possible before wrapping his arm up entirely.

Lance picked him up and held him close against his chest, laying him down once he reached the bed that keith had made on the first day being here. "Well samurai, i guess not all swordsmen need two hands to wield a blade right?" He joked, having it fall on def ears. He sighed and began stroking keiths black hair away from his face. "Im so sorry.." he mumbled and stroked his thumb against his cheek, wiping away the blood that stained his pale skin.

Lance stared for a few moments longer than necessary. He stumbled to his feet, going to board up the window again and drag out the monster that did this.

The cuban man looked through the hole in the glass and widened his eyes at what he saw. A whole _hoard_ of walkers were making their way slowly towards the shop. Lance had to look twice to make sure it was actually real. He looked back to the mutated monster lying limp on the floor. ' _That wasnt a growl.. that was a fucking call. Did he call them here???_ ' He thought as he quickly nailed up the window and ran to the back door, dragging the body behind himself and throwing it out. He ran back inside, double checking to make sure the door was locked.

He made his way back to keith and carefully picked him up again. "O-okay mullet. We need to head up to the roof.." he mumbled and grabbed whatever else he could carry. climbing the ladder to the roof he looked down at keiths uncomfortable expression. "Guess we gotta camp under the stars till they go away.." he hummed and closed the trap door behind them. It was going to be a very long night.


	6. Chapter 6

They spent 3 days on the roof with nothing but a small cooler of water and snacks to chew on. Keith had come in and out of consciousness during the last few hours and it was beginning to worry the cuban man. What if he fell asleep and turned? What if cutting off his arm hadnt stopped the infection? _What if he had to be alone again?_ Lance sighed sharply at these thoughts and turned his gaze away from the other male.

"Stupid mullet... his stupid stupidity and good looks.. getting scratched like that what the _fuck_.." he grumbled to himself and threaded his fingers through his short hair. He sighed and looked to keith again with a more pitiful glimmer in his bright blue eyes. He scootched himself over to sit beside him. "Maybe ill cut your hair off in your sleep, but then again.. i want to live." He snickered as he began to twirl a strand around his long finger. "Hmn." He hummed and let go in favor of just watching keiths peaceful form.

His eyebrows werent scrunched up in an angry scowl for once.. and his usually pale skin had at least some type of rosy color on his cheeks.

Oh my god his cheeks.

Theyre.. theyre _squishy_.

Lance amused himself by poking and squeezing the flesh with a giggle, watching the other lift a hand to lazily swat away the annoying intrusion of his personal space.

"R-red.. cut it out.." he grumbled before his violet eyes shot open. He grabbed lances hand and squeezed it in a harsh grip; panting heavily. "What are you doing?" He asked as his angry scowl came back. He pushed away the brunette's hand and pushed his own black hair back.

"Just admiring your chubby cheeks." Lance snickered before jumping back to avoid being hit.

Keith grumbled something under his breath and looked down at his stub of a limb; cut off just below the elbow. He sighed and slowly began to relax again. "Get me a painkiller." Keith demanded as he looked to lance; who nodded and ran to the first aid kit.

After the pill was in his mouth, keith began to undress his wound and redress it in a cleaner bandage. For not having any antibacterial medications, it was healing back up pretty well. The stitches were holding and nothing was green. What good luck that was.

Keith returned to resting against the small wall he had his back to, his legs laid out in front of him. He watched lance walk back and forth without interest; who was writing down something on his notepad. "What are you doing?" He asked after a while.

"Mapping the stars.." lance replied as he looked up, tapping the pencil he had to his chin. "Before the world had you know, ended, i was studying astronomy." He hummed, not expecting the other to care. But keith perked right up. "Astronomy? That was my major." He sighed with a hint of a smile. "The universe is just so big.. i wanted to know what else was out there." He looked to the stars.

Lance stared down at the man.. taking a few steps towards him and sitting down to his side. "Yeah. Me too." He whispered as they watched the stars together.

"do you believe in aliens?" The ravenette asked after a few moments of silence, his eyes closed.

"Well, if the dead decide to walk then i dont see why aliens cant exist." Lance chuckled. "Anythings possible."

"Yeah.. anythings possible.." keith agreed.

They both drifted off to sleep like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith had been staring at the brunette for about an hour now.

Mostly because his head was on his shoulder and his soft breathing was the cutest thing Keith had ever witnessed.

He lifted his only hand to brush across the others dirty cheek; his thumb running across a split bottom lip. "..what are you doing..?" A tired voice spoke up as blue eyes came into view. _Such gorgeous blue eyes.._

"O-oh, nothing. You have a split lip. Wanted to make sure it wasnt too deep." He lied with a lazy shrug, knocking lances head off his shoulder on accident.

Lance rubbed his forehead with a yawn; sitting up on his knees to peer over the edge of the building. "H-hey.. _hey_!" He began to viciously shove at Keiths missing arm. "T-theres a car!" He shouted.

"What?" Keith sat up and looked to where lance was pointing.

Across the street, there was a small green jeep with full coverage. Full protection. "A Jeep Grand Cherokee, those things are sure to last a while and its not a convertible; its safe. We could leave if we got to it." Lance looked to keith with a bite to his already split lip.

Keith looked again... before nodding. "Lets do it." He slowly pushed himself up with his hand; wincing and gritting his teeth. He stumbled a bit before gaining his balance; and when lance tried to help keith only swatted him away. "I can do it myself.." he muttered and walked down the ladder slowly back into the store. His free hand latching to the stub of his missing arm.

Lance followed and looked around to see if any of the zombie hoard that had currently started to abandon the store broke in.   
When he realized the windows were still intact and he and keith were alone he began to plan.

There were still several walkers wandering around the outside; but the path to the car was clear. If they could just pack what they needed in some bags and run to the car.. they might just make it.

But what if the cars locked?

 _Break the window_.

No keys?

_Hotwire it. Cant be so hard, yeah?_

what if it didnt have gas?

_Well then we're screwed. Its worth a shot though, right?_

Lance tapped his chin before watching keith already beginning to pack a small bag of water and food for them both. He put it on his back and connected the straps that ran over his chest so it wouldn't fall off. He looked onto lances blue eyes with a loud sigh. "Are we really doing this..?" He asked as he looked to the door.

Lance looked at keith and nodded. "Yeah." He picked up his gun and his baseball bat. He put the gun in his back belt and kept a good grip on the bat. "so.. how do we get there without being eaten..?" Lance asked as he looked to the door again.

Keith thought for a few seconds. "Well.. zombies are attracted to sound, sight, and smell.." he mumbled. "Mostly their smell.. what if.. what if we smelt like them?" Keith looked to lance with a gleam in his eye that lance couldnt place. "Do you mean.. dressing up? Like a zombie? How the fuck are we-" he froze; swiftly turning around to look at the back door. "That thing that broke in here a few days ago.." he gasped quietly. "..this is going to be disgusting."

__________________________________

Guts and blood covered the two males from head to toe.

And to be honest, they fucking reeked.

"This is the most disturbing and grossest thing i have ever done.." lance groaned as he tried to keep his nose away from any of the rotting organs on his body.

Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Just keep your mouth shut as much as possible. You dont want any of its blood getting in you. And we also need to be quiet and quick. are you ready?" He asked and picked up his knife.

Lance looked himself over once more after grabbing his bat again. "Ready as ill ever be.." he answered.

And then they were outside.

Lance swallowed thickly as a walker shot a look right at them the second they opened the door. But it stayed still and quiet; before limping off around the corner of the store.

Lance sighed in relief and he noticed keith relaxing too; his shoulders sagging when the tension left him.

The car was right into view. All they have to do is just walk over to it; but the zombies were coming close- beginning to crowd the road.

Lance nudged his partner and began walking a little faster. "We need to hurry.." he whispered through grit teeth; weaving past all the zombies and hoping they couldnt smell him under all the gore he was wearing.

Keith nodded in agreement and walked faster; expertly dodging the animated corpses with ease. The door handle was just in reach of them.

_Just have to pull it._

There was a grip on lances arm that made his skin crawl. He slowly turned back to look at a girl, whos face was torn off all the way up to the ear. Her jaw slack and broken. She stared straight into lances cold blue eyes with her own sickening yellow ones. Lance felt his blood run cold. Keith was watching from the other side of the car; his breathing getting heavier as lances stopped completely.

It wasnt until there was a sparkle in those blue eyes and small gasp that came from lances lips did keith realize there was something off.

" _Nyma_.." lance whispered under his breath.. and the walker let go.

She stared up at lance again, her head twitching to the side and her hands clenching and unclenching without reason.

Keith stared at the two of them; making sure the walker was distracted before slowly opening the car door. _Unlocked_.

He carefully let the guts that were dangling from his shoulders fall off of him; stepping into the vehicle. He closed the door and the soft _click_ of it got lances attention. He slowly backed away from the walker who made an attempt to follow. "Goodbye nyma.." he mumbled under his breath as he opened the drivers side door; not even getting a chance to get rid of the rotted intestines off of himself. The second the door was closed and locked the corpse began to bang her pale fists against the window.

Lance just watched her from where he sat with a sad expression. " _Im so sorry._." he sighed and looked to keith who was frantically looking for keys. His eyes widened as he pulled open the glove department; finding a single key.

He held it up to lance. "Cross your fingers." He breathed out as he pushed the key into the ignition. The lights lit up and the engine started with a purr. And suddenly every walker in the area was on them. "Go go!! _Drive!_ " Keith shouted as lance stepped on the gas; running over anything that was in front of him and sending any zombie that was clinging to the vehicle into the air.

Keith was smiling as he watched all of them try to catch up with the car in the rear view mirror; his knife slipping back into his belt.

He looked to the brunette with a smile, letting it fall a bit when he noticed lance looking a little spaced out. "Hey.. are you okay?" He asked as he turned the radio on low to lighten the mood.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah." Lance sighed and let his head thud back against his seat, his eyes still on the road. "I just.. she was my friend." He shrugged. "A girlfriend actually. We got separated before i met you. I kinda knew she was a goner so it wasnt all that surprising when.. you know...." He mumbled and clenched the wheel tighter.

"Im sorry." Keith placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I bet she was really nice,"

"Oh fuck no she wasnt." Lance snorted and looked to keith. "She was the biggest bitch ive ever met. But i loved her anyways." He shrugged with a sigh. "Still a horrible fate to go, though. Oh well." His usual cheery self was back as he drove down an abandoned rode.

And it made keith smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Baby it's _you_!!!!  
You're the one I _love_!  
You're the one I _need_!  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's _you_!!!!!!!  
You're the one that gives-"

"Will you please _shut up_?!"

Lance fell silent and shot a glare at the man sitting beside him who had slammed his hand against the power button on the radio. "Youve sang that song 3 times in a row now. I think we need a break." Keith muttered as he returned to closing his eyes and relaxing against the seat of the car.

"Debby downer.." lance grumbled as the vehicle bounced over a few potholes in the vacant road. "Why dont you drive? Im getting tired." The brunette whined after letting out a loud yawn.

"Because i dont like driving with one hand." Keith replied as his amputated limb shifted a bit. "Plus, im currently in a lot of pain. So if you could just be quiet.. it would be very much appreciated." He sighed and placed his head on the window.

"Where are we going anyways? Weve been driving for hours." Lance looked to the clock before looking to how much gas they had. They had enough to last through the night and most of the morning.

"Another town.. if we're lucky we will find a vacant motel. I can find its generator and fix up the pipes so we can have some running water. To you know. _Shower_." Keith almost chuckled. They still had blood all over them and it almost made the two of them nauseous. But, after a while they had grown used to it.

Lance nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. "Sounds like a plan, man." He smiled his bright smile that keith thought was brighter then the sun at times.

Keith looked at the setting sun, then to the clock, then to the bags growing under lances eyes. "Hey.. maybe we should pull over for the night. Give the car a rest." He made sure the doors were locked and all the windows were closed.

"Oh thank god." Lance had the car pulled over and turned off before keith even had a chance to change his mind. He was leaning his chair back with a delighted sigh when keith turned the radio on again, but on very low.

"Couldnt hide your secret love for my music huh?" Lance snickered as keith laid his seat down as well, looking through the skylight of the car. "Oh shut up. I just felt bad for making you turn it off." He sighed sharply as his lids covered his beautiful violet eyes.

Lance smirked in amusement and looked out of the skylight. "Hey Keith?"

"Hm?"

"If.. if i get bit.. promise me youll kill me?" He asked as he looked over every star visible to him. "That you wont let me become one of them.. can you promise me?" He asked as keith looked over at him.

"No." He answered with a bit of grit in his voice.

Lance almost shot up and began to argue until keiths next set of words reached his ears.

"Because im not letting you get bit. You're with me now, and its going to stay that way." Keith reached over to take his hand, holding it tightly. " _We're a team_." He gave the brunettes hand a squeeze.

Lance sniffled and reached up to wipe his eyes. "Right. We're a team." He smiled and even let out a few light hearted laughs. "Jesus mullet, you scared me." He looked at him again.

One of keiths rare smiles graced his lips. "Serves you right." He muttered.

"For what??"

"For singing the same song for an hour on repeat." Keith chuckled and let go of lances hands.

The ravenette painfully began to take off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the back, leaving him in only a black wife beater.

Lance would be lying to himself if he said he wasnt checking him out.

Cause he most certainly was.

"What are you staring at?" Keith asked as he loosened the glove on his single hand with his teeth. Something he always did before he went to bed.

"Im bi you know." Lance shot out of the blue as he found keiths eyes, which had widened from the sudden confession.

"And youre telling me this why..?" He asked as his glove dropped to the ground.

"Well.. you act like im such a lady slut, but im not- yeah im a slut for guys too haha, big surprise right? Yeah, surprise!" He shot his hands up as the silence that filled the car became awkward.

"Im gay." Keith shrugged and rested, once again, back into his seat. His eyes closing. "Big surprise there." He chuckled, not seeing lances jaw drop.

"Youre gay???? But.. b-but youre _hot_!!! Im sure you had girls _all over_ you!" He shouted as he poked at keiths shoulder.

"Nah, not really. Ive always been by myself. No time to think about if girls thought i was hot."

"W-well..! W-well then how did you figure out you were gay????"

"I dont know man.. when every kid finds out?" Keith almost laughed at how blown away lance sounded. It wasnt like it was a big deal.

"Then this means i have a shot.." lance whispered under his breath, which he was lucky keith didnt hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Theyll be another chap don't worry


End file.
